


Down on one knee

by Kurohebiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Everyone here is hella sappy I'm so sorry, Implied kenma/hinata, Living Together, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebiii/pseuds/Kurohebiii
Summary: Daishou really thought that he had forgotten.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Yaku Morisuke, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Down on one knee

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of kuroshou week on Twitter! Literally these weeks make me go insane but it also inspires me to write a :)  
> A special thank you to squid for giving me the title idea, I don't know u too well dude but I love ur art :3  
> Also if u see spelling or grammar errors, look away please I beg Im too tired to revise.

Daishou Suguru, now 22 years old as of this morning, stared at the mirror in the small bathroom of his and his boyfriend's shared apartment, and groaned loudly while rubbing circles into his temples. Suguru couldn't believe it, he had woken up in a good mood this morning, expecting to be showered in extra love from his boyfriend, the same boyfriend that, surprisingly, never forgot an important date regarding their relationship. Not one anniversary, holiday, or birthday was missed. 

So why was it that when Suguru asked Tetsurou if he had anything planned for today for him, Tetsurou looked at him as if he just said he's flying to the Moon today. 

"Is- is there something important today??" The raven looked down at Suguru in confusion, and the shorter man swore he almost tripped on his own feet at that very moment. "I- no it's nothing just forget it" Daishou quickly dismissed, and started to walk towards the bathroom. Even as he heard a small "sugu-chan?" Suguru kept going and locked himself in the bathroom.

Which leads to now, Suguru grumbled to himself as he walked out of the bathroom, and started to get dressed for what no doubtedly would be a stressful day at work. It's not like he hated his job, he quite liked it actually. He worked at a small clothing store that has a similar style to his own and he gets paid enough to get him through college. The only thing he hates is the amount of customers that bitch at him on the daily. Everytime Suguru comes home from work he immediately heads straight for Tetsurou's lap to rant about his day and Suguru swears that's the only thing that makes him feel better.

He really wishes he didn't have to work on his 22nd Birthday.

Daishou, finally dressed and ready, walked to where Kuroo was in the kitchen, chewing on a bagel and typing rapidly on his phone. Suguru rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the coffee pot brewing, Kuroo thought about him and his need for coffee today at least. 

Suguru waited for a minute for the coffee to stop brewing and poured himself a cup when it was done. He sipped quietly, the only sound that could be heard throughout the kitchen was the sound of kuroo's nails tapping his phone screen and daishou's sips echoing from the cup. The green haired man couldn't stand the silence anymore and cleared his throat before speaking, "Tetsu-channn~ do you have any plans for tonight?" Suguru wanted to test Kuroo one more time to see if he actually did forget his birthday, he really still couldn't believe he would forget something that important to him. "Uhhhh? I'm gonna finish playing Danganronpa tonight I think? Did you wanna rent a movie or something?" Kuroo asked him, attention still directed to his phone, Suguru's eyebrow twitched and his signature faux smirk couldn't help but stretch across his face. "Nope. Play your game. it's totally fine." Daishou told him in a restrained tone. He was two seconds away from blowing up on Kuroo but he had some godly level of patience today that he honestly doesn't know where it's coming from. 

"Awww sugu-chan I love youuu~" Tetsurou cooed at him before getting up to hug him in an air restricting hug and placing sloppy kisses all over Suguru's face. The green haired man couldn't help but let out a groan.

Daishou wiggled out of kuroo's hold. Curse that man for bulking up and growing even taller after high school, Daishou still feels like the same lanky kid from back then. "Alright alright!" Suguru pushed the over affectionate man away, "I'm leaving I'll be back at 8pm okay?" The shorter man told the raven and Kuroo nodded before walking closer into Daishou's proximity and staring down at him. Suguru looked up and met his gaze with the best annoyed look he can muster, "you forgot something" Kuroo grinned at him and Daishou raised his eyebrow "I'm not forgetting anything, get that goofy grin off of your face-" Suguru was quick to argue, but Tetsurou cut him off quickly with a "but, goodbye kissy-" Kuroo pouted, while making a fake kissing noise and Daishou deadpanned, "please never let me hear that with my own two ears again." The raven let out a quick cackle before being cut off with Suguru's lips on his. Kuroo grinned into the kiss and placed one hand on the small of Daishou's back and the other hand onto his face, fingers rubbing his cheekbones and slowly sliding down to trace his jawline. The shorter man hummed and separated slowly from the kiss but keeping the few inch distance between them, neither of them dared to break eye contact, their eyes lidded, Kuroo's thumb still rubbing daishous cheek softly. Suguru went to grab at Tetsurou's hand and brought it down while letting out a sigh, "alright I really have to go so I'm not late to work brat" Daishou scoffed amusedly and started to walk towards the door, Kuroo yelling behind him "stop calling me brat! I'm only 5 months younger than you hag!" Daishou let out a laugh before yelling back, "so stop calling me hag then! Anyway I love you dumbass!" Kuroo made an offended noise "I love you more asshole!" And with that, Daishou finally walked out the door locking it behind him. 

He started to walk with a content smile on his face, before his eyes widened in realization. 

"That idiot really made me forget I was upset with him." Daishou let out a sigh through his nose before letting the smile back on his face as he made his way to work. He couldn't help but have the small hope that maybe Kuroo will remember his birthday while he's gone.

…

Kuroo waited at least 20 minutes, just to make sure Daishou was completely gone for work and not forgetting anything, before shooting out of his seat in the kitchen and started grabbing any mess around the house with one hand, and in the other he tapped a certain contact on his phone before putting it to his ear and holding it there with his shoulder, letting it ring while he picked up more trash.

\----Kuroo. Do you know how early it is…

A voice grumbled out after the phone picked up, Kuroo let out an exasperated sigh,

"Yes I know but today's the day!! So when are you coming? And please don't forget to bring Bo with you- oh, and the cake! And the-"

\----ALRIGHT!! I know Kuroo! Stop flipping out already! 

Kuroo pulled the phone away from his ear so he doesn't suffer ear damage from the others outburst. The raven groaned and put the phone back to his ear,

"Ahah sorry, I'm just nervous about the whole thing, what if he doesn't like it? Or even worse, angry with me? You should've seen his face this morning! I almost told him everything because he looked so down!

\----Take a breath Kuroo for the love of- ugh look. Suguru-kun loves the ever living hell out of you and he knows you do him. There isn't any reason to be freaking out like this. I'm going to try to get Bo up from bed and then I'll get the cake and everything. You go get the thing okay? Kuroo I'm telling you he's going to love it. 

That seemed to do the trick, because the raven can feel his chest loosen up as he took a deep breath in and out. Kuroo let out another quick sigh before talking again,

"Thanks Yakkun, just text me when you're on your way. You know sometimes I do love you~"

\----ew don't make me gag. And yeah I will, you should go get the thing now so you're actually there to open the door for us and we aren't STUCK OUTSIDE FOR AN HOUR LIKE LAST TIME-

"I SAID IM SORRY ABOUT THAT ALREADY!! And I'm going, I'm going, see you later Yaku." 

\----bye- oh also! I should tell you that Bo is probably going to spam you with motivation memes or whatever he said last night. See ya later Kuroo.

"Looking forward to it."

And with that he hung up and threw out the last piece of trash that was polluting the house. He glanced down at his phone once more to look at the time before placing it down onto the counter, and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Kuroo was lucky enough to get a full ride scholarship for college due to his academics and volleyball, and his parents send him a small amount of money every two weeks so he wouldn't have to get a job and stay primarily focused on his studies. He almost got a job anyway so Daishou wouldn't have to work like crazy, but Daishou told him that he likes working for himself so Kuroo dropped it completely, he would be lying if he said that seeing his boyfriend so drained all the time didn't make him feel sorry for him though. 

He almost felt bad that he was using it to his advantage today.

Kuroo left the bathroom after finally getting himself together, and he walked back to the counter where he left his phone. As expected, his phone had 20 notifications all from Bokuto. He opened the chat to see pictures of little animals like frogs or cats with motivational messages attached like "you can do it!" It brought a soft smile onto Kuroo's face. He quickly sent a text thanking his owl-like friend with a love meme attached, before switching to the chat with his boyfriend. Suguru had sent him a text earlier, 

snakey❤️:  
some lady already cursed me out today because we don't have her size in shirts… I'm about to throw a chair rn :/

Tetsurou grimaced and felt instant sympathy for him, He can only hope that Suguru's day got better instead of worse as he sends a quick reply

you:  
sorry bby :( hope the day goes by fast so I can smother u later :)

After sending, Kuroo checked the time and cursed to himself, as he rushed to grab his keys and struggled to get his shoes on. "Fuck, if I'm not back by the time yaku is here he's going to fucking kill me!" Kuroo panicked to no one in particular as he finally got his shoes on and ran out the door.

…

Daishou squinted at the text he received from Kuroo and couldn't help the deep feeling of disappointment. He feels like he really shouldn't be this affected by Tetsurou forgetting his birthday, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel like he got pummeled with a ton of bricks. He leaned back in the chair he was currently sitting in, he did a quick glance around the empty break room, before letting out a sniffle, and then another, and then letting quiet tears fall down his face. "Dammit why are you crying it's just a dumb day" Suguru lectured himself out loud and then put his face in his hands. He's not going to let himself spend his whole break crying over something trivial. He sniffed hard and wiped his tears, and then let out a hard breath. 

Time to get through the day.

…

When Kuroo walked up to his doorstep two hours later, he was greeted with a happily waving Bokuto and an annoyed looking Yaku with his arms occupied with a cake box and his foot tapping the ground impatiently. 

"You're lucky we only waited 15 minutes" Yaku told Kuroo as he walked closer into their proximity, the raven laughing nervously while rubbing the back of his neck, lucky for him Bokuto disrupted the tension. "Morisuke cut Kuroo some slack, I'm sure he's nervous as hell. C'mon let's go inside!" Bokuto moved behind the two and pushed them inside the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Show us the thing now Kuroo!" Bokuto pleaded while Yaku went to put the cake in the kitchen. The taller man reached into his pocket to pull out a small leather box, as Yaku came back out of the kitchen to also get a look. Kuroo opened the box and bokuto and Yaku both huddled closer to get a better look at it's contents, "Woahh that looks expensive!" Bokuto exclaimed while turning his attention to Yaku, who was currently wide eyed at the contents of the tiny box. "Holy shit Kuroo this is really pretty but like, how did you afford it?" The shorter of the three couldn't help but ask curiously, while looking up at the raven haired man. The man in question suddenly looked like he just had an ice cube roll down his back as he opened his mouth to respond. "Ahaha I may have pawned,, uhh, Suguru's Yu-Gi-Oh card collection-" Kuroo nervously muttered out while Yaku's mouth dropped open. "Are you trying to die or what holy fuck…" the shorter man asked and Bokuto, still in shock followed up, "not the Yu-Gi-Oh card set bro-" Kuroo cut them off, "dude I'm telling you he hasn't touched it in years he won't even notice, I'm going to buy it back anyway!" He tried to defend while Yaku let out a huff, "oh well it's your funeral. Anyway come look at the cake Kuroo. And Bo, go get our present from the car kay?" He rattled off to the two and they got into gear, Bokuto let out a quick "okay babe!" As he walked outside, and Yaku walked behind Kuroo as they went into the kitchen.

The taller of the two walked up to the cake that sat upon the counter and took a good look at it. The cake was a shamrock green with black letters that spelt out "Happy Birthday Suguru" on the top. Kuroo smirked and turned his attention to Yaku. "Yes, before you ask, it's "Suguru's favorite" chocolate" the strawberry blonde told him and that brought on a full smile to Kuroo's face as he reached his arm over Yakus shoulder and brought him into a tight side hug against the shorter man's will. "Ugh sometimes I really do love you dude" Kuroo told Yaku while the blonde looked up in annoyance, "and sometimes I really want to murder you, let go of me you big oaf!" Yaku complained, trying to get the raven off of him, thankfully his efforts weren't in vain as Kuroo released him. The taller man's smile softened a bit as he looked down at Yaku. "For real though, thank you for helping me out Yakkun. You know you, Bo, Kai and Kenma are all automatically going to be my groomsmen at my wedding right? If you accept of course." Kuroo told him, and yaku rolled his eyes and smirked, "as we should, you know you would be a mess without us. And you should know that whenever me and Bo get married one day you better be there as my best man or I'm going to find you and drag you there." Yaku told him with an added wink, and with that Bokuto opened the door and announced his arrival in the kitchen with a loud "Present for Sugu-chan! From me and morisuke! I hope he likes it." The raven scoffed "of course he will, he loves everything you guys give him."

Kuroo took the gift bag and placed it on the counter, he made a mental note to give it to Daishou after he gave his own gift to him. "May I ask what it is or is it top secret?" Kuroo asked curiously, and in response Bokuto hummed as he wrapped his arms around Yaku's waist and rested his chin on the shorter man's head. "It's nothing too special! Morisuke picked out some Gucci stuff that he'd thought Sugu-chan might like and that's what I brought!" Bokuto exclaimed with a big smile that took up most of his face, Yaku smiled along with him in confirmation, and Kuroo's eyes widened. "Holy shit Gucci? Isn't that stuff expensive as hell?" Bokuto shook his head and answered Kuroo's question, "It was only 320000 yen!" He finished with his smile still ever present, Yaku added on, "Koutarou has absolutely no concept of money ever since he signed with the Jackals" the strawberry blonde sighed, all the while Kuroo looked like he could pass out at any second. "I wish that were me holy shit." The raven admitted and Bokuto quickly consoled him, "It will be soon dude, you're doing all the important stuff first and that's totally okay! Right Morisuke?" Yaku continued "Koutarou is totally right, and unlike him you have the time to plan all this stuff." Bokuto let go of yaku and scoffed offendedly, making a pouting face while letting out a "babe!" Yaku giggled in response, making a nevermind motion with his hand, "I'm just joking! I love you dummy~" Yaku went to hug his boyfriend, which he graciously accepted, and after a few moments of silence, Kuroo broke it "okay enough with the sappy shit in my kitchen!" He groaned, and the shorter man sighed before separating from Bokuto. "Yeah yeah, I guess we should start cooking like we promised" Yaku announced and Bokuto nodded in agreement. "Perfect! I'm going to Kenma's house really quick because he has a present for Suguru too apparently, please don't burn my apartment down while I'm gone…" Kuroo begged, and the couple let out a simultaneous "we promise." And then turned their attention to the task at hand, as the raven grabbed everything he needed to leave to Kenma's house.

…

Kenma opened his front door to see an extremely tired looking Kuroo Tetsurou, panting heavily.

"Uhm. Are you good?" Kenma couldn't help but ask as Kuroo was bent over with his hands on his kneecaps letting out more heavy breaths, before finally looking up to finally make eye contact with Kenma.

"I ran here" He tiredly groaned out and Kenma nodded "uh huh… I can see that… anyway..." The longer haired man walked inside his house, while Kuroo waited outside the front door still trying to catch his breath. Kenma came back out into his view with a water bottle and a gift box outstretched to him. Kuroo took the water bottle, guzzling it down while Kenma talked. "Tell Daishou-kun I said happy birthday, and that Shouyou also said happy birthday." Kenma then showed him a text message from Hinata with a photo attached, with what the raven assumed to be the ginger on a beach, with him sporting a big smile that took up his face and a peace sign. Kuroo grinned, "Tell the shrimp I said thank you, and Thank you Kenma, love you man- Oh before I go, may I ask what this present is? I'm curious~" The taller man questioned while letting a cat-like smile show. Kenma rolled his eyes "it's a secret you will find out later. Now go before you're late, text me how it goes." Kuroo let out a disappointed sigh, but he got over it quickly as he waved goodbye to his childhood friend. He only hopes that his apartment isn't on fire as he heads back.

…

Kuroo entered his apartment to smell what he assumed was beef cooking, and walked into the kitchen to see his best friends attached at the hip, and cooking together. He smiled fondly before making his presence known with a quick "hey." And that seemed to do the trick because the couple turned their attention to him.

"You're back quicker than I thought. How did it go?" Yaku asked as Kuroo placed Kenma's gift on the table, "It went well he also said shrimpy from Karasuno, said happy birthday." Kuroo told the two and Bokuto suddenly blurted out "Hinata!! Ahh I miss the little dude, I was wondering if he was going to sign with my team one day, it would be cool to play with him." He thought out loud, and Kuroo smiled at him, "it would be really cool I'm sure, he's probably growing so fast, he had a lot of potential." The raven reminisced before turning his attention to Yaku, "what did you guys end up making by the way?" He questioned "Sukiyaki, something easy" the strawberry blonde answered and Kuroo let out a grateful sigh before wrapping his arms around both Bokuto and Yaku, bringing them into tight hugs, "Thank you guys truly." He thanked quickly and the couple smiled and they both patted him on his back, and that was Kuroos que to let go.

"Anyway now that that's all done you guys can just chill until Suguru is almost here, it's almost 5pm though so I'm going to take a shower and get changed." The taller of the three announced. Bokuto wasted no time as he rushed into the living room with a shout of "Morisuke come play Mario Kart with me!" Yaku smirked and walked after him "don't think I'm going easy on you just cause I love you!" Was all Kuroo heard as he went to go get ready.

A few hours later the trio heard the front door start to unlock and they all let out a simultaneous "fuck."

…

Daishou was on the very last of his nerves as he clocked out of his shift. It was 7:30pm and his whole birthday has been spent arguing with customers over the most trivial things and organizing stock. All he wanted to do was go home into Kuroo's arms and sleep, but then he remembers that Kuroo forgot about his birthday entirely and his mindset changes to wanting to kick his boyfriend in the shins instead. 

It wouldn't be a big deal if he at least remembered and just said a simple Happy birthday, Daishou thinks. It's the fact that they have been together since they graduated high school, and out of all things to forget, Kuroo forgot his birthday? Daishou could kick him right now. He walked out of work and decided he was probably just going to go to sleep and ignore Kuroo to the best of his ability, to prevent any breakdowns in front of him.

In no way was he expecting to walk in front of his apartment and see Yaku and Bokuto run out from the back door.

He decided he's had enough and doesn't even give a second thought as to what they were doing with Kuroo, and continued with unlocking the door…

He opened the door and it was dark.

Daishou instantly rolled his eyes, "he fucking fell asleep of fucking course." He cursed out to himself in the darkness. He felt along the wall for the light switch.

He turned on the lights and let his eyes adjust,

And there was Kuroo in the middle of their small living room, standing behind a table with food and cake and presents on the side, and a huge snicker on his face. He made eye contact with Daishou before yelling out a "Happy Birthday Suguru!" With an excited tone, and circled around the table to head over to where the green-haired man was standing. 

Daishou dropped his bag and met Kuroo halfway into a tight hug.

"You idiot I can't believe you. I love you dumbass, holy shit." Suguru rambled into his boyfriend's chest as Tetsurou held him tight. The raven felt Suguru start to sniffle and immediately started to place soft kisses at the top of his head and hold him as tight as possible. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, and then Daishou slowly let go. "I really thought you truly forgot and I felt like shit all day…" The shorter of the two admitted and Kuroo went to grab the sides of Suguru's face softly and brought him closer, kissing his forehead once he was in his range. "I'm sorry, I love you, I just wanted this to be a surprise, because I have something extra special for you!" The taller man told him apologetically, making Daishou look up curiously, as if silently asking Kuroo to tell him, but he shot Suguru down almost immediately. "We gotta get through everything first though, and then I will tell you." Kuroo gave him a cheshire grin and Daishou nodded in agreement as they walked over to the table hand in hand.

The couple sat together and ate for a while, Daishou talked about how his hellish day at work was, while Kuroo told him the shenanigans he went through today, of course all the while keeping anything out that would reveal the secret he had planned for Suguru. After they were done they both made a mental note to tell Bokuto and Yaku thank you for the delicious food, and Kuroo headed over to where the presents rested and brought them over to where Daishou was sitting. Suguru kissed his cheek in thanks as he took the presents from the raven's hands.

"The green bag is from Bo and Yakkun, the yellow box is from Kenma, and that shrimpy that Kenma likes." The taller man clarified quickly "my present for you is saved for last, hehe" Kuroo giggled and Daishou rolled his eyes amusedly, and reached into the green bag. He pulled out the tissue paper first, and then reached to take out the actual present.

Which happened to be an expensive looking Gucci bag. 

It was a handle bag with two different size straps, and into the middle of it, it had a gold buckle clasping the bag closed. Daishou's mouth was open in shock and not one word was coming out. Kuroo broke the silence, "Wow." And that seemed to break Suguru out of his trance. "This is definitely Yaku's selection, I just know it." Daishou assumed and his boyfriend nodded "yup, Bokuto only brought what Yaku picked out, he has amazing taste." Kuroo admitted and Daishou scoffed "oh but of course, we only hang out like, all the time." The raven laughed "of course. Anyway I'm actually really interested in what Kenma got for you because he wouldn't tell me." Daishou shooed him with his hand "don't rush me!" He laughed and Kuroo joined into the laughter while backing away, "alright, alright birthday boy take your time." And with that, Suguru placed the expensive bag down beside him, and went to open the yellow box. He noticed It was the size of his hand as he opened the lid. Suguru had a mesmerized look on his face as he pulled out an emerald green watch and laid it flat on the palm of his hand. Once again Kuroo broke the silence with another "wow." As they both stared at it as if it was a foreign object. "Never knew Kenma had such an eye for this stuff…" Suguru followed "yeah me neither" the raven agreed as Daishou clasped the watch onto his wrist. "It looks beautiful on you Suguru." Kuroo told him and he lifted Suguru's hand to his lips. The green haired man giggled and blushed "you sap, thank you. Remind me to thank Kenma later cause holy shit." Daishou said as he went to put the box next to the bag he opened earlier. 

"Okay. Now that that's all done… I'll be right back." Kuroo announced as he got up and went towards the bedroom. Suguru got up to go sit on the couch as he waited for his boyfriend to come back, all the while admiring the emerald green watch.

Kuroo came back and stood at the entryway to the living room with his hands hidden behind his back and a blinding smile on his face. Daishou tilted his head in confusion "whatcha got there Tetsu-chan?" He asked curiously "I'll show you but you have to stand up in front of me okay?" Kuroo instructed him. And so that's what Daishou did, and once the two were just inches apart, the taller man leaned forward to place a quick peck on the shorter man's lips. Daishou smiled softly at him, and Kuroo returned the smile. After a few moments, Suguru watched as Tetsurou slowly got down on one knee, and outstretched his arms in front of his person, and in his hands, was a small, black leather box that was opened to reveal an emerald and diamond ring. Suguru's eyes widened in shock, and without realizing, muttered out, "No fucking way." Kuroo put the back of his hand against his mouth to stop himself from freaking out.

"Suguru, will you marry me?" 

Kuroo had just asked that one simple question, but he felt like his heart was going to pop out of his chest. He could help the millions of scenarios running all throughout his brain at once.

"You idiot. Of course I will" 

Instantly a relieved sigh left Tetsurou and then a following soft laugh. He reached for Suguru's hand with one of his own, and used the other to take the ring out of the box, and delicately slid it onto the shorter man's ring finger. Once it was secured, the raven stood back up, the couple's noses were practically touching. 

"Tetsurou." Suguru whispered out into the heavy silence between them,

"Yes?" Kuroo moved closer to his lovers face, as to where their lips were nearly together,

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Daishou spoke that promise against Kuroo's lips,

"Me too." Tetsurou smiled, before connecting their lips. 

Suguru hummed into the deep kiss and placed his ringed hand onto Tetsurou's cheek, the raven then placed his hand on top of his, grasping it lightly. 

After a while, they separated, both with bright smiles full of love for each other. "So uhh, you're going to take my last name right?" Kuroo broke the comfortable silence and Daishou looked at him as in disbelief, "no? In what world does Kuroo Suguru sound good." Kuroo laughed, "in no way does Daishou Tetsurou sound good either!" Suguru groaned in response, "we can figure it out later dumbass! Anyway, I'm tired, so… bet I can race to the bed!" Daishou yelled out before booking it to the bedroom. "Wait!" Kuroo half laughed, half begged as he ran after him.

...

Kuroo woke up the next day to find his fiancee not next to him, he tried to look around the room for him, but then his whole body froze when Suguru screamed across the apartment,

"TETSUROU WHERE THE FUCK IS MY YU-GI-OH CARD SET!"

"Oh shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Well you see *disappears into dust*  
> AHH thank you so much for reading! Come talk kuroshou with me on Twitter @kurohebiii  
> Also if you wanted to know exactly what the bag/watch/ring looked like  
> Bag:  
> https://www.gucci.com/us/en/pr/women/handbags/top-handle-bags-for-women/sylvie-medium-top-handle-bag-p-431665CVL1G1060
> 
> Watch:  
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcQaGQXfYhiAL27SxEvuqiHtUOxWxObTdBw2GS0YdoxkHpZu2wqOu10hoIqEI8AMXTjli98Gu2mP&usqp=CAY
> 
> Ring:  
> https://cdn1.bigcommerce.com/server4300/9b8niz/products/6017/images/13851/green-diamond-engagement-wedding-ring-set-vintage__60999.1468293034.350.513.jpg?c=2


End file.
